A Solider's Path
by Teenager2003
Summary: After the fall of Apollyon, war is everywhere. Allies look like enemies and enemies look like allies. All that rookie warden Nick knows is that he must protect his only family, his younger sister Charity. Slow burn romance OC X OC pairing. This is my first ever story, I read a lot of these and thought might as well give it a shot, hehe. *sigh*.
1. Chapter 1

Chqpter 1

"Vikings are coming from the east!" yelled a watchman.

"Blackstone Legion from the front!" yelled another, both enemies were already on top of us.

"Great, we are fucking boned." said a gladiator.

"Not yet child, for the law is at your side." rellied a lawbringer in s very joking manner.

"Can you stop with the law puns." groaned a conqueror.

"INCOMING CATAPULT!" screamed a guard at the section of the wall they were heading to.

Not even a second after, the wall was hit and exploded inward, which caused it to collapse in on itself. "Ram incoming!" "Defend the gate!" soldiers were panicking. "Evacuate the citizens through the tunnels!"

"Warden where are you going?!" yelled Prism, our senior peacekeeper and a good friend of mine, I think, as I ran by.

"To make sure my sister is safe what else would I do!" I yelled back not bothering to stop.

It took me only five minutes to get to my house, but they had already destroyed the gate. "CHARITY!" I called when I could not find her.

"BIG BROTHER HE-!" came her shrill voice not to far away.

I ran as fast as I could and caught up to her only to narrowly dodge an axe that aimed to decapitate me.

"Well I knew that somebody was going to come running when I heard her call out. I was really hoping to do this quietly." Said a man.

I turned around a saw my sister in the arms of a Warlord, she was not much younger than me and was a beautiful girl, she was crying with a sword at her neck. He was accompanied by a Raider and a Highlander, probably his guard. "Let her go." I said with my voice dripping with venom, I was gonna kill him just for touching my sister.

"I will, if you can make it to me!" he said as he turned and started walking away laughing. I was about to run after him when the Highlander swung downward at my head. I jumped back and had to block a swing from my right from the the Raider. This was not gonna be easy. I blocked and dogged most of their attacks, but the Raider got in some good hits. I realized I could not be on the defensive so, I pushed back. While the Highlander was recovering from his last attack I rammed my shoulder into him causing him to stumble back into the Raider. I used this opportunity to land multiple cuts on his torso. Just as I was about to lop off his head, the Raider grab me by the waist, picked me up and threw me into a nearby wall. He immediately started pummeling me with strikes. I could not block them all and I was hurt badly. He started slowing down growing tired I took this opportunity to kick him square in the chest and as he was falling backwards, I grab the blade of my sword and used the pommel to smash his face in a few times. I looked off to my left and saw the Warlord, still holding my sister, smile. "Big brother, look out!"

I was confused till a sword was stabbed through my shoulder. I looked down at the sword and saw the hilt of a Roman gladius. During my fight, the Blackstone legion had broken the gates. I need to get my sister out of there, so I sent a punch straight into the Centurion's face, stunning him and ran forward at the Warlord. He was caught off guard, but blocked my longsword, so in an act of desperation, I reached down with one hand and pulled the gladius from my shoulder and stabbed at his throat before he could raise his sword against me. He was ready for this and blocked it using his shield, but during this act, he let go of my sister. He headbutted me and I stumbled back, but he didn't take the opportunity to strike me. I was confused, till I felt a hand on my shoulder spin me around I saw the Centurion look at me and, without hesitation, punch me in the face so that I fell back and dropped his gladius. As I recovered, I saw the Warlord stalk towards my sister, sword raised. I wasn't going to be able to get to her in time. Than, by some miracle, our friendly Lawbringer comes out of nowhere and drive him through a collapsing wall with his poleaxe. "The law will not stand for your crimes." said the Lawbringer as got in a position to defend my sister.

"Warden what are you doing on the ground?" asked Prism as she also approached.

I got up and looked around for the Centurion, but he was gone, probably knowing better than to take on three people at once. "BIG BROTHER!" my little sister yelled as she tackled me to the ground while crying.

"Charity, could you not. I'm glad your ok, but I can hardly stand." I said while in immense pain.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." she said, still crying, as she reluctantly got off me her happiness turning to worry.

"I'll be fine, but right now we need to get out of here, this fortress is lost." I said while standing.

Just as we were about to leave, I heard our Lawbringer give a shout of warning the Warlord had gotten up and was charging me with his shield in front of him screaming "I'm not done with you yet Warden!"

I wasn't able to doge in time as he crashed into me with his shield

"Warden!"

"Big Brother!"

"Go get out of here! Charity is your priority right now!" I yelled after the Warlord stopped his charge.

Prism didn't like it but she knew I was right, civilians come first. "Ah, fuck, Lawbringer! Grab the girl, she isn't going to want to leave."

"Big Brother, I don't want to leave you." replied Charity, tears streaming from her eyes.

Prism whispered under her breath, "Fucking knew it."

"Alright. Sorry young one we gotta go." the Lawbringer said as he picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"No! Put me down!" she thrashed in his grip but couldn't break free.

"I'll buy you some time now go." I said as the Warlord and I circled each other.

"She won't get very far once I'm done with you Warden." said the Warlord, with a feral look in his eyes.

"You won't beat me you animal!" and with that we charged forward and clashed with each other.

I threw an attack from the top but he was ready and blocked it. As he blocked he went for a stab to my gut. I barely dogged the strike by jumping backwards. As I was recovering from the dogge, he went for a downward leaping strike, I rolled to the side and as he was regaining his balance, threw my shoulder into him a wall. I brought my blade down hoping to split his head, but he got his shield up to block the strike. He then his me with a headbutt and stab combo. Going for broke, I pushed forward with the blade still in my side and smacked him in the face with the hilt of my sword. The Warlord was stunned and I took this chance to stab him straight through his heart. I pushed him off my blade and watched as he writhed on the ground. I spat on him before I walked away. I headed to the tunnel farthest from the breach, where they had most likely gone. There I found them waiting.

"Big Brother, your here, I told you he'd come."

"Yes young one you were right."

One of the lookouts saw it before anyone else. "INCOMING CATAPULT, GET INSIDE!"

"Big brother hurry!"

I started running but I knew I wasn't gonna make it, not with my wounds.

The catapult was closing in. "Get her inside!"

The Lawbringer, knowing she would not come without me, grabbed her and pulled her while saying, "I'm sorry little one."

"BIG BROTHER!" she cried out, tears streaming down her face.

"LIVE ON CHARITY!" I yelled before the catapult hit blocking the entrance.

I looked for another way to get off the ground. I saw one of the towers, with a way out off the fortress, we call it the bridge. It is the only way out of here besides the tunnels. At the top I look out one of the windows and saw both the Vikings and the Blackstone legion converging on the tower. I looked in the supply closets and gound what I was looking for: explosives to collapse the bridge. Just as I finished setting them up I heard an almost feral scream from behind me. I turned and just barely block a Shaman's axe. She was surprised I blocked it and I took the opportunity to throw her over the side of the bridge. I lit the fuse and started to run across. I looked back to make sure nothing went wrong and saw a Valkyrie heading to the fuse. The fuse only needed three more seconds. In an act of complete desperation, I throw my longsword at her and, by some miracle, hit her with the blade pushing her from the fuse giving it enough time to ignite the explosives. I ran as the bridge was falling apart. Just before the end, the bridge started to give way below me. I jumped and hoped for the best. I barely managed to catch the remaining part of the bridge that didn't collapse and climbed up. I started to walk away from the collapsed bridge. I have a long walk ahead to get to the closest outpost, and I have no weapon.

"Fuck me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Walk

I have been walking for about an hour I think, it may have been less. Everything hurt. The blood loss causes me to stumble along and my wounds made every movement hurt. The Vikings and Blackstone legion should still be stuck at the base, but I don't doubt that their scouts are already through. I continue to walk down the dirt path, leaking blood from my many wounds. The sound of branches crunching alerts me to a stalker. "Who's there?"I asked while getting into a weak fighting position.

"Huh, and I was sure I wasn't making any noise." this came from the Orochi as he came out of the brush.

I got into a firmer stance, I didn't like these odds.

"Relax, I won't kill you, it would dishonor my name if I did." he replied as he gave me a once over. "You look like shit, what happened?"

"Vikings, Blackstone legion, catapults, collapsing bridges," I sighed relaxing my stance, "it's been a long day."

"Damm, that fucking sucks." he replied, the shock evident on his face.

"Yeah, hey can you do me a favor?" I asked swaying slightly.

"Depends on the favor." he replied skeptically.

"There's an outpost about three or so miles down the path, could you get me there?" I said while collapsing to the floor.

"I guess I will you poor soul." he said as he lifted me onto his shoulder. "This is gonna be a long three miles."

_**Orochi's perspective**_

"Well, here's the outpost, hopefully I won't get shot." I said tired and slightly scared.

A watchman in the tower yelled to me, "Halt, what is your business samurai?"

"I have brought a Warden who needs medical attention." I reply back nervously.

The watchman looked closer. "Holy shit! OPEN THE GATES NOW!"

The gates slowly started opening. "You owe me Warden." I whisper as I walk through the gates.

The soldiers there immediately took the Warden from me. "Thank you samurai, what can we do to repay you?" said a knight with little to no armour.

"A place to rest is all I ask for." I reply, that Warden was heavy.

"I'll see what I can do, the names Paul, if ya need anythin, come find me." he said with a grin present on his face.

"Thank you for your hospitality." I said bowing slightly.

"Jeez, no need for formality." Paul said as he walked away.

"Now to wait for that Warden to awaken."

_**Prism's perspective 5 hours before**_

"Shit, Charity I'm sure he will be fine, but for now we have to go." I said to the crying girl in front of me.

"Do not fear young one, we will find him again, he is a resourceful guy." the Lawbringer said with a chuckle, trying to brighten the mood I guess.

"O...ok then. What now?" the young girl asked timidly.

What know? That's a good question, but for now we need to get out of this musty tunnel. "For now, we get out of here and head to an outpost." I said, I fucking hate tunnels.

"Ok then." Charity said in a small voice. It was evident enough from her shaking frame that she was terrified. God I hate dealing with civilians.

"Hey, it's going to be all right ok. You have nothing to worry about anymore. Me and the Lawbringer here will protect you and find you brother. Ok?"

"Promise?" Charity asked with tear filled eyes. God dammit, this kid is just grabbing my heart and squeezing it.

"Promise." I said, hopefully this will get her to calm down.

"Thank you." she replied with. She brightened up drastically. Nick really means a lot to her. God I hope he is alright.

"Alright then, let's go." and thus we began to leave.

About five minutes later Charity asked, "Prism, can I call you my big sister?"

I was completely caught off guard with that question. "Why?"

"I don't know, you seem like you would be a good big sister is all." she said as she looked down. At that point, I understood that she needs a support or else she will collapse from sorrow and stress.

"Umm yeah, sure you can." I just want her to not be scared and allowing her to call me that should help. She brightened up at that.

As we walked along the tunnel with the other survivors, we made some small talk, and I found out the Lawbringers name is Carl. As we approached the end of the tunnel, I caught the scent of something that caused me to freeze where I stood, which caused Charity to bump into my back.

"Hey, why did you stop?" she asked, worry growing in her voice. Carl seemed just as confused at first but then he smelt it. The smell of burning flesh.

"Charity," he said, "stay close to me." He got in a defensive position and slowly started moving forward.

"I'll take the lead." I said as I moved ahead of them. I came out first and looked around. It seemed that everyone who went before us was ambushed. We continued cautiously threw the gruesome scene. Bodies were torn apart, some parts burned others not. Some **still burning**. At this I paused.

_This was recant!_

"They may be close. Be on guard." I told the pair in a low voice. Not even a minute after I said that, a group of Knights in black armor stepped out of the shadows.

"She's smart, that's no goooooood." sang a male Conqueror.

"That will make this fuuuuunnnnnnn." sang his female counterpart. At this, a Centurion and Black Prior made themselves known.

"Prism, take Charity and run."

I looked at the Lawbringer in surprise. "What?!"

"We won't survive a fight with them. I'll buy you two as much time as I can."

"But-"

"No buts, take her and go, this isn't about me or you, but her. Get her to safety and don't worry about me. The law will protect and should I fall, I will rise up to the Lord above. Now go!" He said as he took a stance against the four.

"God dammit fine!" I walked over to him while on guard. "But if you survive, head north to Northguard. We will be there." O backed away to where Charity was. "We need to go."

"But Carl-"

"Will buy us some time. Now let's move!" I sheathed my dagger and grabbed her hand to drag her along. She looked back at Carl once more before resolving herself to run. And so, we ran. To Northguard.

_**Carl POV**_

_Good, there going._

"Centurion, get them." The Centurion started to run after them. I sung my poleaxe at him causing him to jump back.

"You law breaking fiends must kill me first." I said as I got into a side stance.

"Why do you insist on fighting us? You said it yourself that you die if you tried to fight us. So why not lay down your weapon and join us?" The Conqueror asked, clearly lying. He would kill me as soon as I put my weapon down.

"Never." I said.

The Conqueror frowned at that. "So be it. Kill him."

The Centurion rushed forward and leapt up in the air for a downward stab. I blocked it with the shaft of the pole axe and the pushed him back. I back dodged an overhead swing from the female Conqueror. I swung at her recovering form. Her male counterpart intercepted the strike with his shield. The black prior dashed forward with an overhead stab that struck the left side of my chest. It dented the plate, but did not pierce. I poked his head with the pommel of my poleaxe. He stumbled back with the Centurion taking his place. I stabbed him with the spike at the top of the poleaxe. It pierced through his chest plate and punctured his chest. The male Conqueror rushed me with his shield and knocked me away. The female landed a strike to my right side that dented my armor. I rolled back to create room. The Centurion leapt up in the air for a downward strike. I lunged into his leap and ran him through with the spike on top of my poleaxe. It killed him almost instantly. The black prior smacked me with his shield pushing me back. He threw an attack from the top. I raised my poleaxe and parried the blow. He lost his balance for a second and fell backwards. I swung downward in a powerful strike with the axehead of the poleaxe. It went straight through his chest and got stuck. He stabbed upward with the last of his strength. It pierced through my armor and went out my back. I stumbled backwards losing the grip on my weapon. It stayed in his chest with him staring at the sky. He died seconds later. The two Conquerors dashed in and laid on strike after strike. I raised my arms in defense, so they went for the legs. I fell to the ground, my legs beaten to hell. My right ankle and left kneecap were broken. It took all my strength to stand.

"Give up. You cannot win." the male Conqueror said. The female Conqueror eased her stance believing it was over.

_No one will leave here alive._

"You dare undermine the LAW!" I roared and ripped the sword in my chest out and decapitated the female Conqueror. I kicked the male back and went to strike him from overhead. He blocked with his shield and swung his flail into my left side. I felt nothing. I threw strikes from overhead in rapid succession. They were by no means light attacks. The Conqueror defended them all while delivering strike after strike to my left side. I feigned a top strike and when he raised his shield again, i grabbed it and ripped it off his arm. We threw strikes at each other and we counted every strike thrown. I began to tire and he pressed his attacks. I used the sword to defend myself. He landed a strike to the left side of my face and spun me away towards the black prior's body. I landed next to it and grabbed the pole of the poleaxe. I swung at the Conqueror, throwing the black prior's body at him in the process. He was not expecting this and fell backwards. I threw a devastating overhead strike at him and split his head open. I ripped the poleaxe from his head and left the clearing. As I continued forward using the poleaxe as a crutch, I spotted a hill covered in red poppies with a tree at the top. I made my way to the tree and leaned against it slowly falling to the ground. I was so tired. I took off my helmet and looked into the sky.

"It looks like it will rain soon. I hope Prism and Charity find shelter soon."

I am so tired. I closed my eyes, just some rest would be ok, right? At this time the oath that I swore comes to mind. The oath of a Lawbringer.

_I am the protector of the people, no one will harm those under my protection. And all who dare to will be stopped by me._

He died peacefully as he rested under that tree. He was stabbed through the heart, his legs were broken in more places than just his ankles and kneecaps, his left side was caved in, and his ribs had pierced his lungs. There was no chance that he would survive. It was a miracle enough that he lived as long as he did.


End file.
